Rin, la niña prodigio
by SilentDrago
Summary: Al enterarse de la existencia de tres hermanas mayores desaparecidas antes de su nacimiento, la joven Rin emprende un viaje para encontrarlas. ¿Cómo resultaran las cosas al final, sobre todo sabiendo que hay monstruos involucrados?


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. En esta ocasión traigo un nuevo cuento directamente desde el baúl y, tal como dice el título, Rin es la protagonista. Hasta ahora, es el cuento adaptado más largo que he escrito. No los sigo interrumpiendo, así que los dejo con la historia y nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Rin, la niña prodigio**

Hace mucho tiempo, en un país que hoy ya no existe, vivía un conde que tenía tres hijas, cuyos nombres eran Nozomi, Nico y Kotori. Como era de esperarse, siendo un conde, él y su familia vivían en la opulencia; pero los malos manejos administrativos causaron su ruina. No queriendo salir a trabajar, por el orgullo característico de algunos nobles, decidió que se dedicaría a la caza para sostenerse, vendiendo en el mercado las piezas que pudiera conseguir.

Un día, salió a realizar dicha faena en el bosque cerca de su casa, pero a pesar de que estuvo durante horas tratando de atrapar alguna presa, no obtuvo nada. Decepcionado y con la noche acercándose, emprendió el regreso a casa. Para su desgracia, cuando estaba a punto de salir del bosque se topó con una bestia peluda de color rojo que le cerró el paso.

\- Si me prometes algo sin saber qué es, te dejaré ir ileso –dijo el monstruoso ser, para sorpresa del conde.

Producto del miedo, él hizo lo que la bestia le exigió.

\- Me prometiste a tu hija Nico. En tres días más iré a buscarla, así que no intentes nada extraño.

Tras aquellas palabras, el monstruo se internó entre el follaje, dejando el paso libre para el conde.

Al volver a casa, el hombre le contó a su familia lo que había sucedido. El nerviosismo se apoderó de todos, quienes decidieron esperar los tres días para ver qué ocurriría. De más está decir que la tensión se apoderó de la casa con cada hora que pasaba.

Llegado el atardecer del tercer día, una carroza se detuvo frente a la casa del conde. De ella bajó una chica pelirroja quien entró a la residencia, tomó a Nico del brazo y se la llevó con ella sin mediar palabra, para sorpresa del conde y su familia. Aunque intentaron seguirlas para ver a dónde se dirigían, no pudieron darles alcance; la carroza ya se había ido cuando ellos llegaron a la entrada. Eso sí, el estupor se convirtió en una alegría moderada al ver que la extraña había dejado atrás un saco lleno de oro. Al ver ese dinero, lo primero en lo que pensó el dueño de casa fue en retomar su estilo de vida lujoso, organizando fiestas e invitando a grandes señores con la esperanza de que alguien le diera pistas sobre quién era la misteriosa pelirroja y a dónde pudo haberse llevado a Nico. Para su desgracia, nadie sabía nada, y por si fuera poco, el oro terminó agotándose.

No le quedó más alternativa al conde que salir a cazar de nuevo.

Al igual que la vez anterior, la suerte no estuvo de su lado. Las horas se sucedieron una tras otra y no pudo capturar ninguna presa. Ya con la noche acercándose, decidió volver a casa. En eso, un monstruoso ser de color celeste, con unas gigantescas alas emplumadas, se cruzó en su camino y le cerró el paso.

\- Tienes que prometerme algo de inmediato, sin saber qué es –le dijo.

Intuyendo que la criatura le pediría a otra de sus hijas, el conde le hizo saber que primero necesitaba saber de qué se trataba todo.

\- Veo que alguien quiere quedarse sin ojos –amenazó el monstruo enseñando sus afiladas garras.

La sola idea de quedarse ciego le causó pavor al conde, quien se vio obligado a ceder. De todas formas, no dejaría que se llevaran a su hija tan fácilmente, y pretendía descubrir la verdad sobre quién estaba detrás de los raptos.

\- En cinco días iré a buscar a tu hija Nozomi. Más vale que no intentes nada –le advirtió antes de irse volando.

Cuando el conde volvió a su casa, les contó a su esposa e hijas los acontecimientos. Se veía en su rostro lo decepcionado que estaba.

\- Tranquilo, papá. Era lo mejor que podías hacer. No habría sido bonito que te arrancaras los ojos –le dijo la pelimorada.

Tras eso, ella y su hermana se dirigieron a otro rincón de la casa, en tanto el conde se preocupaba de asegurar puertas y ventanas para no dejar que un extraño se colara.

\- Nozomi-chan, ¿crees que podrás evitar que te lleven? –le preguntó Kotori.

Ella sacó una carta de tarot.

\- A pesar de las precauciones de papá, me iré de aquí.

\- ¿No hay forma de impedirlo?

\- No, ninguna.

Las hermanas se abrazaron. Sabían que pronto serían separadas, por lo que el ambiente fue invadido por la tristeza.

Efectivamente, cinco días después arribó otra carroza que se detuvo frente a la casa, de la cual bajó una joven rubia y alta. Aunque todo estaba asegurado, la puerta se abrió con un solo golpe. Sin perder tiempo, llegó donde estaba Nozomi, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó con ella. Cuando el conde, su esposa y Kotori llegaron a la entrada, el carruaje, la extraña y Nozomi se habían esfumado.

Al igual que en el caso de Nico, la misteriosa chica dejó atrás un saco repleto de oro; y al igual que esa vez, el conde se dedicó a gastar el dinero en fiestas lujosas en un intento por averiguar el paradero de sus dos hijas. No obtuvo absolutamente nada, y más temprano que tarde, el oro volvió a acabarse.

El conde se vio en la necesidad de salir a cazar nuevamente.

En esta ocasión, tomó una ruta distinta a la habitual, suponiendo que así se alejaría también de seres extraños como los que se llevaron a sus hijas; pero, como ya había sido la tónica, no logró cazar absolutamente nada. Frustrado, se detuvo a descansar a la orilla de un lago. Para su desgracia, de él surgió una criatura de escamas azules tan amenazante como los que se había topado con anterioridad.

\- Prométeme algo sin saber qué es.

Sabiendo que el monstruo pretendía llevarse a Kotori, el conde intentó escapar; pero un grito atronador lo detuvo.

\- ¡No trates de huir, a menos que quieras terminar en el fondo de este lago!

Las hasta entonces tranquilas aguas comenzaron a agitarse. Apesadumbrado, el conde cedió a los deseos de la criatura.

\- En siete días más iré a buscar a tu hija Kotori. No intentes impedirlo.

Totalmente abatido, el hombre volvió a casa. No quería decirle a su hija lo ocurrido, aunque se aferraba a la esperanza de que aquel monstruoso ser no pudiera salir del agua. Desafortunadamente, Kotori lo vio triste, y a pesar de que quería reservarse los detalles, terminó contándole la verdad.

\- Papá –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos–, hiciste lo correcto. No quiero que mueras, menos así.

Conmovido por la ternura de su hija, el conde se empeñó en que no se la llevaran. Si con Nozomi se había encargado de asegurar puertas y ventanas, con Kotori la seguridad aumentó de manera considerable. Incluso buscó dar la impresión de que se habían ido y no volverían, todo con tal de que la peligris se quedara donde estaba.

Llegado el séptimo día, un carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta. El conde esperaba que todo su esfuerzo rindiera frutos, inclusive cruzó los dedos en un intento desesperado por atraer la suerte. Sin embargo, bastaron tres golpes a la puerta para que candados, cadenas y cerrojos quedaran inutilizados: una peliazul entró rauda a la casa, tomó a Kotori y se la llevó.

En la entrada, el conde y su esposa encontraron otro saco rebosante de oro. En esta ocasión, eso sí, decidieron no gastarlo. De nada serviría celebrar fiestas cuando nadie sabía quiénes eran las tres misteriosas chicas y dónde estaban sus hijas. El oro les permitiría mantenerse unos años más, aunque la familia ya no estuviera completa.

Tiempo después, para sorpresa del conde, su esposa le anunció que estaba embarazada. Tras nueve meses, nació una saludable niña a la que llamaron Rin.

La chica creció normalmente, recibiendo mucho cariño de parte de sus padres. A los quince años se había convertido en una muchacha enérgica y alegre; y si bien no era muy lista en la escuela, lo compensaba con su gran capacidad atlética, razón por la cual fue considerada una prodigio por parte de sus compañeras. De todas maneras, el ambiente de tristeza que reinaba en su casa se hacía sentir, y aunque Rin no fuera una genio, se daba cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Un día, la pelinaranja le preguntó a su padre qué era lo que lo estaba afectando. Al principio, él no quiso decir nada, pero eventualmente le contó a su hija que ella tenía tres hermanas mayores que habían sido secuestradas hacía tiempo y cuyo rastro se había perdido. Oír aquello hizo surgir un gran deseo en Rin por conocerlas, así que, muy determinada, dijo:

\- ¡Yo voy a encontrarlas, _nya_!

El conde le pidió que lo reconsiderara; no quería perderla a ella también. Rin, no obstante, emprendió su viaje al día siguiente, llevándose algunas pertenencias que creyó que podría necesitar.

* * *

Mientras caminaba, Rin se internó en el bosque en el que su padre se encontró con la desgracia. Unos gruñidos llegaron hasta sus oídos, pero en vez de huir de ellos, la curiosa pelinaranja decidió quedarse en el lugar. Según recordaba, el conde le dijo que una bestia peluda fue la que juró llevarse a su hermana Nico.

 _\- Quizás sea ese monstruo._

No queriendo encontrarse con dicho monstruo, pero también con la esperanza de conocer a su hermana, Rin se internó entre unos matorrales hasta llegar a un sendero. Sus pasos la guiaron a la entrada de una enorme cueva, frente a la cual la chica gritó a todo pulmón:

\- ¡¿ESTÁS AQUÍ, NICO-CHAN?! ¡SOY TU HERMANA MENOR, RIN, _NYA_!

Una pelinegra con cara de mal humor apareció frente a ella.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

\- ¡¿No escuchaste?! ¡Soy tu hermana menor, Rin! –le respondió la pelinaranja mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella para darle un abrazo–. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, _nya_!

\- ¿Rin? Óyeme, yo tengo dos hermanas, y ninguna eres tú.

\- Nací después de que ustedes se fueron.

La ojilimón le contó a Nico algunas cosas de su hogar para que le creyera. En cuanto terminó, la mayor sintió cómo unas cuántas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- … O sea… que de verdad eres mi hermana.

\- ¡Eso es lo que he estado diciendo, _nya_!

Unos gruñidos a la distancia interrumpieron la conversación.

\- ¡Es mi esposa!

\- ¿Tu esposa, _nya_?

\- Sí, y más vale que no te vea, porque si no, te matará. Hoy está transformada en bestia, así que intruso que vea, intruso que muere.

Rin tragó saliva.

\- ¡¿Y qué hago?! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

\- En esa dirección –Nico indicó un sendero– hay una cabaña abandonada. Escóndete ahí y no vuelvas hasta mañana.

\- Nos vemos mañana entonces, _nya_ –dijo Rin antes de salir corriendo.

Poco después de irse la pelinaranja, apareció de entre el follaje la bestia pelirroja. Si bien lucía amenazante, la presencia de Nico pareció calmarla un poco.

\- Nico-chan…

\- Por fin llegas, Maki-chan –le dijo la pelinegra mientras acariciaba aquella cabeza peluda como lo haría con un gatito–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Nada muy interesante. Solo espantando gente que quiso meterse donde no debía.

\- ¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser tan conflictiva?

\- Mira quién lo dice.

\- ¡Oye, yo soy un encanto de persona!

\- Sí, sí…

\- ¡Agh! No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Entra, voy a prepararte algo de comer.

\- Espero que lleve tomates.

\- Pide otra cosa para variar –reclamó Nico.

Antes de entrar a la cueva, Maki olfateó algo.

\- Nico-chan, huelo carne humana.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Maki-chan? Yo soy humana, ¿o acaso se te olvidó?

\- Hablo de carne humana fresca.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó.

\- Ah… Eso… Debe ser porque hoy me bañé. Sí, es eso. Hoy me bañé.

\- ¿Segura?

\- ¡No me cuestiones y entra!

\- Pero…

\- Maki-chan, o entras o no hay "tomate en tabla" para ti.

El solo pensar en esa posibilidad espantó a la bestia, quien ingresó a la cueva como un cachorrito regañado.

Tras la cena, la criatura se acostó a dormir con su esposa a su lado. A la mañana siguiente, amaneció no como bestia, sino como mujer, la misma que se había llevado a Nico tiempo atrás.

\- Al fin despiertas –le dijo la ojirrubí a su esposa. Estaba preparando el desayuno.

\- Estaba cansada, ¿sí? –respondió la pelirroja con algo de molestia.

Se produjo un breve silencio, el cual fue roto por la de cabellos negros:

\- Ah, por cierto, Maki-chan…, tengo algo que confesar –Nico se notaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La verdad es… Es… que te mentí ayer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me mentiste? ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre el olor. No era mío, era… de una chica.

Maki quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso tú…? –La pelirroja lucía particularmente angustiada.

\- No te estoy engañando, si eso es lo que crees –dijo Nico mientras se acercaba a Maki y la envolvía en un abrazo–. Esa chica era alguien a quien nunca antes había visto, pero resultó ser… –Se detuvo un momento– mi hermana menor.

\- ¿Tu hermana? Sé que tienes dos hermanas, pero dices que a esta nunca la has visto.

\- Nació después de que viniera para acá. No quería que te toparas con ella porque podrías matarla en tu forma de monstruo. Por eso mentí.

Maki agachó la mirada.

\- Maki-chan –Nico miró a los ojos a la pelirroja–, si hubiera otra chica en mi vida, intentaría escapar a pesar de tu condición. ¿Por qué crees que no lo he hecho?

Maki solo atinó a corresponder al abrazo de su esposa.

\- Perdóname por dudar de ti, Nico-chan. Es solo que… por cómo te traje aquí… y las cosas entre nosotras…

Un beso fue suficiente para despejar las dudas.

\- ¿Más tranquila?

\- Eso creo… Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella ahora?

\- En la cabaña cerca de aquí.

\- ¿La abandonada?

\- Esa misma.

\- Tráela. Ya sabes que voy a ser humana por los siguientes tres días, y de seguro querrás conocerla más.

Nico salió de la cueva a toda prisa.

\- Voy y vuelvo.

Al rato, regresó con Rin.

\- Rin, ella es mi esposa, Maki-chan. Maki-chan, ella es mi hermana menor, Rin.

\- ¡Qué linda eres, _nya_!

De inmediato la pelinaranja se colgó del cuello de su cuñada.

\- ¡Oye, suéltame!

\- Como humana es linda. Como bestia… –Nico rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Nico-chan!

Rin se quedó durante los siguientes tres días en la cueva. Pudo ver que su hermana mayor, aunque se la pasaba discutiendo con su esposa, en verdad estaba muy enamorada de ella y no pensaba dejarla por ningún motivo. Al atardecer del tercer día, eso sí, Rin tuvo que preparar sus cosas para irse.

\- Mañana volveré a convertirme en bestia. Si te encuentro aquí en ese estado, lo más probable es que te mate –le advirtió Maki.

\- Es suficiente motivo para no quedarme más tiempo, _nya_. Nico-chan, me encantó haberte conocido. Lo mismo digo de ti, Maki-chan.

\- Cuando vuelvas a casa, diles a mamá y papá que estoy bien. De seguro se preocuparon mucho por mí todos estos años.

\- Tranquila, lo haré.

Antes de que Rin se fuera, Maki le pasó tres pelos rojos.

\- ¿Qué es esto, _nya_?

\- Algo para tu protección. Si te ves en un aprieto, frota estos pelos y vendré en tu ayuda.

\- ¡Gracias, Maki-chan! –exclamó Rin dándole un abrazo a su cuñada.

\- ¡Oye, no exageres!

Tras las últimas despedidas, la ojilimón emprendió la búsqueda de sus otras dos hermanas.

* * *

Un par de días después, Rin divisó un enorme árbol con una frondosa copa, lo suficientemente amplia como para permitir que alguien viviera en ella. Fue entonces que la chica recordó el relato de su padre sobre la bestia alada.

\- Quizás mi hermana Nozomi esté ahí, _nya_.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar junto al árbol fue intentar escalar por él como lo haría un gato. Gracias a su envidiable condición física, no le supuso mucho trabajo.

\- Este lugar sí que es grande, _nya_.

Oculto entre las hojas y las ramas, estaba el nido más grande que Rin había visto en su vida. Acumulando aire, lanzó un tremendo grito con la esperanza de hacerse oír.

\- ¡¿ESTÁS AQUÍ, NOZOMI-CHAN?! ¡SOY TU HERMANA MENOR, RIN!

Una chica de cabello morado apareció.

\- ¿Rin? Ninguna de mis hermanas se llama Rin.

\- Sí soy tu hermana, _nya_. Nací después de que ustedes se fueron.

\- Déjame comprobarlo.

De entre su ropa, Nozomi sacó una baraja de tarot. Al sacar una carta, llegó a una conclusión.

\- De verdad eres mi hermana.

\- ¡Sí, sí lo soy!

Rin le contó cómo estaban las cosas en casa y que se había encontrado con Nico días antes.

\- Así que conociste a Nicocchi. ¿Cómo está ella? Hace mucho que no la veo.

\- Está bien, _nya_. Está casada con una chica que se transforma en bestia.

En eso, se escuchó un alarido agudo.

\- Bueno…, no es la única.

Rin se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

\- Por cierto, creo que viene para acá.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, _nya_?

\- Ella da alaridos como el que oíste recién. Lo mejor será que huyas rápido o podría arrancarte los ojos con sus garras.

\- ¡No necesitas decírmelo dos veces, Nozomi-chan!... ¿Pero dónde me escondo?

\- Cerca de aquí hay una cabaña abandonada, en esa dirección, siendo exacta –señaló la pelimorada–. Quédate ahí y asegúrate de no salir.

\- ¡Entendido, _nya_!

Rin bajó del árbol con gran agilidad y se fue en la dirección que su hermana le indicó.

A los pocos minutos, una bestia alada aterrizó en el nido.

\- Nozomi, soy yo.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Elicchi.

Casi al instante, el monstruo comenzó a oler el ambiente.

\- ¡Nozomi, mi olfato me indica que alguien extraño estuvo por aquí! ¡¿Dónde está ahora?!

\- Elicchi, qué suspicaz eres. ¿Acaso crees que alguien se tomaría la molestia de escalar este árbol solo para verme? Ven aquí, te noto algo cansada.

Eli se acercó a su esposa, quien la hizo sentarse.

\- Elicchi tiene unas plumas muy suaves –dijo Nozomi mientras le acariciaba las alas.

\- Nozomi… ¿crees que puedas perdonarme alguna vez?

\- ¿Eh, por qué?

\- Por sacarte de tu casa y traerte aquí conmigo.

Eli recibió un abrazo por detrás y sintió como Nozomi descansaba su barbilla en su hombro.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que lo hice.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

\- Las cartas me dijeron que Elicchi en realidad necesita ayuda. Además, he podido conocer a la Elicchi real y sé que en realidad es una persona romántica y amorosa… y de esa persona fue de quien me enamoré.

\- Nozomi, no sé qué hice para merecer a alguien como tú –dijo Eli mientras sostenía una de las manos de la pelimorada.

Tras un momento de dulce romance, ambas cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Eli despertó convertida en la chica rubia que se llevó a Nozomi hacía años.

\- Buenos días, Elicchi.

\- Buenos días, Nozomi.

Ambas se besaron.

\- Por cierto, Elicchi, debo confesar que ayer te mentí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me mentiste? ¿Acaso tú en realidad…? –La rubia se asustó.

\- No sobre mis sentimientos por ti. Te mentí sobre el olor que sentiste.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Ayer sí hubo alguien que trepó el árbol. Lo más increíble de todo fue lo que ella me reveló y que después confirmaron mis cartas: es mi hermana menor.

\- ¿Tienes otra hermana?

\- Sí, una que nació después de que me trajeras aquí. Le dije que se escondiera en la cabaña abandonada que está cerca de aquí para que no la dejaras ciega.

\- Tiene sentido.

\- Me gustaría conocerla más. ¿Puedo traerla?

\- No veo por qué no –respondió Eli con una sonrisa–. Estaré como humana por los siguientes cinco días, así no correrá riesgos.

\- Ya sabía que Elicchi sería una buena chica.

Nozomi besó la mejilla de la rubia y bajó del árbol. Al rato, volvió con Rin.

\- Bienvenida a mi hogar, Rin-chan. Ella es mi esposa Eli, pero yo le digo Elicchi de cariño.

\- ¡Mucho gusto, _nya_!

\- Ponte cómoda. Como puedes ver, este es un nido gigante, pero de seguro podrás encontrar un buen lugar para sentarte.

\- Gracias.

Rin se sentó junto a uno de los bordes.

\- ¿Sabes, Eli-chan? Eres tan bonita como la esposa de Nico-chan, _nya_.

Nozomi se acercó a Eli y le agarró los senos por detrás.

\- ¡N-N-Nozomi!

\- Cuando Elicchi es un monstruo, es intimidante; pero como humana, es la chica más sexy que he conocido.

 _\- No sabía que tenía una hermana tan pervertida,_ nya –pensó la pelinaranja.

Durante los siguientes cinco días, Rin compartió con su hermana y la esposa de esta. Al atardecer del quinto día, sin embargo, la menor tuvo que preparar sus cosas para irse.

\- Mañana volveré a convertirme en bestia, y si te encuentro aquí, aunque seas mi cuñada, lo más probable es que te arranque los ojos –le advirtió Eli.

\- Me lo imaginaba. Gracias por sus atenciones conmigo –dijo Rin.

\- Me alegra saber que tengo una hermanita tan enérgica. Diles a mamá y papá que no tienen que preocuparse más por mí. Estoy muy bien cuidada –comentó Nozomi.

Antes de que Rin se fuera, Eli le hizo entrega de algo.

\- Si alguna vez estás en peligro, frota estas plumas y vendré a ayudarte.

La ojilimón guardó aquellas tres plumas celestes dentro de su bolso, junto a los pelos que le dio Maki.

\- Gracias por todo otra vez, _nya_. Ya nos veremos luego.

Rin comenzó el descenso y se enfocó en encontrar a su tercera hermana.

* * *

Días después, tras una larga caminata, la chica de la muletilla gatuna llegó a la orilla de un lago. Al recorrer el lugar, notó que había un camino que se internaba en el agua, finalizando en una gran roca con un agujero en ella. Recordó entonces la historia de su padre, por lo que pensó que su hermana Kotori estaría ahí.

\- ¡¿KOTORI-CHAN, ESTÁS AHÍ DENTRO?! ¡SOY TU HERMANA MENOR, RIN, _NYA_!

Una chica de cabello grisáceo asomó la cabeza.

\- ¿Mi hermana? Yo no tengo una hermana con ese nombre –dijo ella con calma.

\- Mamá y papá me tuvieron después de que ustedes desaparecieron.

\- ¿En serio?

Rin contó detalles que solo alguien de la familia podría saber. De paso, también reveló que se había encontrado con Nico y Nozomi.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Kotori-chan?

La peligris trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Tranquila. Es solo… Es solo…

Escuchar de sus padres y sus hermanas después de tantos años había tocado su corazón. Además, se sentía muy feliz de saber que alguien más se había unido a la familia.

\- Ahora tengo una hermanita menor, je, je.

El momento de alegría se vio bruscamente interrumpido por aguas que empezaron a moverse de forma inquieta.

\- ¡Rin-chan, tienes que huir de aquí! ¡Mi esposa viene en camino y tratará de ahogarte si te ve!

\- ¿También tienes esposa?

\- Sí, y hoy es una bestia acuática. ¡Huye cuanto antes!

\- ¿Y dónde me escondo, _nya_?

\- Ve en esa dirección –Kotori indicó una ruta– y encontrarás una cabaña abandonada. Refúgiate ahí mientras tanto.

\- Entonces me voy. Ya te veré después.

Mientras huía, Rin pensaba en quién habría sido el ocioso que construyó tres cabañas que nadie ocupaba.

Volviendo con Kotori, ella aguardaba el regreso de su esposa, quien emergió de las profundidades a los pocos minutos de irse Rin.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Umi-chan –la saludó la ojiámbar con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¡Kotori, siento que alguien estuvo por aquí! ¡Un extraño! –exclamó el monstruo

\- Tranquila, Umi-chan, no he visto a nadie más aparte de ti. ¿Por qué no entras mientras te preparo algo de cenar? Debes estar hambrienta y cansada.

\- ¡NO! ¡Primero tengo que ahogar a ese impertinente que se atrevió a venir a este lugar!

\- Umi-chan…, _onegai_.

La expresión de Kotori, con ojos de perrito triste, fue imposible de resistir para el monstruo acuático.

\- Kotori, eres injusta.

\- Je, je.

Tras entrar, la peligris comenzó a masajear las escamas de Umi.

\- Te siento muy tensa, Umi-chan, pero descuida: Kotori cuidará de ti.

\- … No es justo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Que no es justo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan linda y tierna conmigo después de la manera en la que te traje? ¿No deberías estar molesta? Te alejé de todos aquellos a los que querías y te forcé a vivir conmigo.

\- No negaré que al principio me dolió…, pero después conocí mejor a Umi-chan y me di cuenta de la hermosa chica que es. Ahora quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Kotori besó la escamosa mejilla de Umi y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego de eso, cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Umi despertó como la chica peliazul que se llevó a Kotori. Al ver a la peligris durmiendo abrazada a ella, sonrió con ternura. No podía negarlo: amaba demasiado a esa adorable chica.

\- Kotori…

La aludida se sacudió un poco.

\- Kotori, ya es de día.

\- Mmm…

Lentamente, los ambarinos ojos de la chica se abrieron, y su primera visión de la mañana fue el rostro de su amada.

\- Buenos días, Umi-chan.

Tras un largo beso, Kotori decidió contar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

\- Umi-chan, espero que no te enojes…, pero… ayer te mentí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me mentiste? ¿Acaso…?

La peligris abrazó a su esposa para evitar que se descontrolara.

\- Ayer sí vino alguien, pero tranquila, no era alguien peligroso para nuestra relación. Era… mi hermana menor.

\- Yo tenía entendido que tú eras la menor.

\- Mis papás hicieron lo suyo después de que me fui, je, je.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

\- En la cabaña abandonada cerca de aquí. No quería que la ahogaras.

\- Ya veo.

Tratando de mostrarse lo más cariñosa posible, Kotori le dijo a Umi:

\- ¿Podemos invitarla a casa? Quiero conocerla más y saber cómo está mi familia. _Onegai_.

La peliazul no pudo resistir esa cara y le dio permiso.

\- Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema. Seré humana por los siguientes siete días; estará a salvo en ese tiempo.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Sabía que podía contar con mi Umi-chan! –respondió la peligris frotando su mejilla con la de la peliazul.

Kotori salió de su hogar bajo la roca y volvió con Rin al poco rato.

\- Rin-chan, esta es mi hermosa esposa, Umi-chan. Umi-chan, ella es mi hermanita Rin-chan.

\- ¡Mucho gusto, _nya_!

\- Igualmente –respondió Umi haciendo una reverencia.

\- Todas las esposas de mis hermanas son chicas muy lindas. Eso sí, todas se convierten en monstruos. ¿Cómo es Umi-chan transformada, _nya_?

\- Debo admitir que da un poco de miedo –dijo Kotori agachando la mirada, para tristeza de la peliazul–, pero cuando es humana, es la mujer más hermosa que existe. ¡La adoro!

Sin avisar, Kotori tomó el rostro de Umi y le dio un larguísimo beso en los labios.

\- ¡K-K-KOTORI, DEJA LAS INDECENCIAS PARA CUANDO ESTEMOS SOLAS!

\- Je, je.

Rin pasó los siguientes siete días con su hermana y su cuñada. Durante ese tiempo, pudo percatarse de que Kotori era una persona muy de piel, abrazando y besando a Umi cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; mientras que esta era más tímida y no le gustaban mucho los gestos de cariño en público, tachando algunas cosas de indecentes. De todas maneras, se notaba que quería mucho a su esposa por la forma en la que la miraba.

Al atardecer del séptimo día, Rin se aprestó a dejar el lugar.

\- Mañana volveré a convertirme en un monstruo; lo más probable es que intente ahogarte si te veo –le advirtió Umi a la pelinaranja.

\- Tranquila, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que mis cuñadas me digan eso, _nya_.

\- Diles a mamá y papá que soy muy, muy, muy, muy, muy feliz con Umi-chan; y que no se preocupen por mí.

\- Lo haré, tranquila.

\- Antes de que te vayas, voy a entregarte algo. Puede que te sirva.

Umi le pasó tres escamas azules a Rin.

\- Si te ves en peligro, frota estas escamas y vendré a ayudarte.

La chica las guardó con los pelos y las plumas.

\- Muchas gracias por todo. Ahora me voy, _nya_.

\- Adiós, Rin-chan, cuídate.

\- Adiós, Rin.

\- Adiós, chicas.

La ojilimón dejó el refugio en la roca y comenzó su andar.

* * *

 _\- Mis hermanas son personas muy interesantes. Mis cuñadas también,_ nya.

Rin planeaba regresar con sus padres tras haber conocido a sus hermanas mayores. Se la veía feliz y animada; su objetivo estaba cumplido.

En medio del camino, se topó con una extraña roca que parecía esculpida. Movida por la curiosidad, la pelinaranja se acercó a examinarla, y fue entonces que un monstruo enorme de aspecto lobuno se abalanzó sobre ella. Rin logró escapar a duras penas, valiéndose de su gran agilidad para evitar un final prematuro.

\- ¡ _Nya_ , esa cosa quiere matarme!

Escaló un árbol rápidamente para salvarse, pero la bestia no cejaba en sus intentos por devorar a la chica. Comenzó a embestir el árbol con la intención de que se cayera, y aunque Rin se aferraba con fuerza a las ramas, parecía que pronto terminaría convertida en comida de monstruo.

\- ¡AH!

En su desesperación, la joven metió la mano a su bolso y frotó los pelos, las plumas y las escamas. En el acto, aparecieron tres amenazantes bestias frente al monstruo lobuno.

\- ¿Acaso… son ellas?

Desde el aire, el monstruo alado rasgó la cara del que amenazaba a Rin. Eso lo aprovechó la bestia roja, quien arremetió contra su enemigo y le abrió el vientre. Por último, la bestia acuática comenzó a estrangular a la de aspecto lobuno hasta dejarla sin vida. Tras cumplir su labor, las tres desaparecieron.

\- ¡Gracias, chicas, _nya_!

Rin se bajó del árbol y notó algo brillante junto al estómago abierto de la criatura muerta. Al mirar más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era una llave, y no solo eso: la roca extraña que había estado viendo hacía rato se había transformado en un castillo.

\- Sí que hay cosas misteriosas en este bosque.

Como las puertas estaban cerradas, usó la llave en su mano. Ya adentro, comenzó a recorrer el lugar de un extremo a otro, sin encontrar a nadie. Tampoco funcionaron los gritos que lanzó. Quedándole solo una habitación por registrar, se animó a entrar.

\- Ojalá haya algo bueno, _nya_.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una gruesa cortina que ocultaba una cama. Sobre ella, estaba la chica más linda que alguna vez había visto, una castaña que dormía profundamente.

\- ¡QUÉ HERMOSA ES, _NYA_!

A pesar del agudo grito, la muchacha no despertó. Tampoco lo hizo con las sacudidas que Rin le dio ni con los pisotones al suelo.

\- ¿Acaso estará muerta?

Su suave respiración le dio a entender que seguía viva.

Registrando la habitación, Rin notó que en una de las paredes había una placa con unos extraños símbolos grabados. Aunque trató de descifrar lo que decían, no pudo hacerlo. Frustrada, trató de arrancar la placa para examinarla más de cerca, desprendiéndola tras un gran esfuerzo y causando que se estrellara contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

\- Ups.

El ruido causó lo que no pudo conseguir de otra manera: despertar a la chica en la cama. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron, y la atracción fue instantánea.

\- ¿Tú… tú rompiste el hechizo?

\- ¿Hechizo?

Rin no entendía nada, pero la castaña se levantó y fue a abrazarla.

\- Gracias, gracias, mi salvadora.

\- ¿Salvadora?

\- Sí, tú fuiste la que rompió el hechizo.

En ese momento, comenzaron a escucharse risas y voces alegres. Inmediatamente después ingresaron las hermanas y las cuñadas de Rin, quienes se unieron al abrazo. La emoción se desbordaba en el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando, _nya_?!

\- Mira por la ventana –señaló Eli.

Rin miró hacia afuera y se sorprendió de ver que el bosque había desaparecido. En su lugar, había un pueblo y campos de cultivo.

\- ¡Qué alguien me explique esto, _nya_!

\- Muy bien, mereces saber todo –dijo Eli. Maki, Umi y la chica castaña se ubicaron junto a ella.

\- Al igual que ustedes, nosotras cuatro somos hermanas. También somos las herederas de estas tierras. Un día, una hechicera apareció y pidió la mano de Hanayo en matrimonio –Señaló a la castaña–. Como ella no aceptó y nosotras tampoco, nos hechizó transformándonos en bestias que cambiaban entre esa forma y la humana transcurrida cierta cantidad de días. En cuanto a Hanayo, fue hechizada para que durmiera sin despertar.

\- Un año después, la hechicera volvió a hacer una propuesta matrimonial y nuevamente nos negamos. Por eso, mantuvo la maldición –continuó Maki.

\- Volvió a pasar lo mismo al año siguiente. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de ese año, la hechicera murió –señaló Umi–. Al no estar ella, quedamos en condiciones de buscar a otra persona para que nos acompañara: ahí entraron en escena las chicas. Hanayo, por otra parte, siguió durmiendo hasta que rompiste la placa. Con eso, acabaste con la maldición que nos afectaba a todas.

Rin no podía creer que sus acciones habían causado un efecto tan grande. En el fondo, se sentía muy feliz.

\- Y ahora –dijo Eli–, como recompensa por salvarnos, este reino es tuyo, y también tienes derecho a la mano de nuestra hermana.

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron.

\- Entonces…, Kayo-chin…

\- ¿Kayo-chin?

\- Disculpa, ¿puedo decirte así? Se me hace lindo, _nya_.

\- Sí…, sí puedes…, eh…

\- Cierto, aún no sabes mi nombre. Soy Rin, mucho gusto.

\- Rin-chan…

\- Entonces, Kayo-chin, ¿qué tal si… nos conocemos mejor, _nya_?

\- Pues… no tengo problemas.

\- ¡Gracias, Kayo-chin! –exclamó Rin abrazando de golpe a Hanayo.

\- ¡R-Rin-chan!

En cuanto a las mayores, se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas, recibiendo el cariño de estas.

La familia acababa de agrandarse.

* * *

Rin decidió que el reino se dividiría en cuatro partes iguales, una para cada pareja. Todas quedaron conformes con el trato.

Tiempo después, se celebraron las cuatro bodas; las hermanas mayores finalmente tuvieron ceremonias formales después de todos esos años. Lo mejor de todo fue que los padres de las chicas raptadas finalmente supieron de ellas, siendo los invitados de honor en el matrimonio.

No cabía dudas: a todas les esperaba un futuro brillante.

* * *

\- Y pensar que antes yo era la bestia. Nico-chan es un monstruo cuando se enoja: me dejó sin mi "tomate en tabla" durante un mes.

\- No sabes de la que te salvaste. Ahora que soy humana todo el tiempo, Nozomi quiere que lo hagamos a todas horas.

\- Me sucede algo parecido. Kotori se la pasa besándome, abrazándome y tratando de que haga cosas indecentes.

Las tres hermanas conversaban en una de las cabañas abandonadas acerca de los problemas que les causaban sus esposas.

\- ¿Acaso debemos… separarnos de ellas? –preguntó Maki.

Las chicas se miraron durante unos momentos. Al final, la respuesta fue unánime:

\- ¡Nooo!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la historia. Ojalá la hayan disfrutado.  
**

 **Estoy casi seguro de que nadie conoce el cuento en el que se basó este. No sería una sorpresa en todo caso, pues no es una historia muy conocida a diferencia de las anteriores. Se trata de un cuento de origen europeo (no se sabe, eso sí, de qué país proviene) llamado _Reinaldo el niño_ _prodigio_ ; pero mientras Reinaldo era un prodigio en cuanto a lo académico, Rin se mantuvo como una prodigio en lo atlético; no quise cambiarla mucho en ese aspecto. Otra variación se dio con las transformaciones: en la obra original, los tres hermanos afectados se convertían en un oso, un águila y un pez gigante; pero como sentí que esos animales no pegaban con las chicas de Love Live, hice que se convirtieran en monstruos con habilidades similares. Hubo otros cambios, pero creo que esos son los más relevantes.**

 **La escena final, por otro lado, vino de mi cabeza. No hay nada similar en la historia real.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad. También dejar sus reviews.  
**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
